Proposals
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: After a long day, Roald realizes that he hasn't proposed to his wife. And he feels that he must make up for that. Fluffily silly. Might be turned into a series of one-shots.


Shinkokami groaned and collapsed on the large, soft, royal bed. She wore a silky green nightgown, which was already getting wrinkled as she rolled onto her back.

Her husband gave a watery smile to her tired position. "A long day, I suppose."

The princess simply nodded and sighed. Roald slipped off his flashy blue and gold attire and slipped into a more comfortable shirt and breeches. He kissed her temple tenderly and climbed in beside her. "Don't worry. As you always say, 'you must endure the rain before you can enjoy the rainbow.'" He smiled and so did she.

"I have gained a lot of respect for the queen," she muttered in her small voice, a trace of the Yamani accent still woven in its making. "I am not even queen yet and this stress is hurting me."

"Mother says that it was hard, but it was worth it." Roald closed his eyes blissfully as he ran his fingers through his wife's silky black hair.

"Blow out the candles." Shinko had to say it twice before the crown prince actually heard it.

He jumped a bit at the sudden voice but soon obeyed, and returned to combing his fingers through her hair.

"Shinkokami," he said dazedly.

She turned over and gave a groan of recognition.

"I never proposed to you… It's what a man should do for his betrothed." The words sounded wistful, as if now was the only time he noticed.

She rolled over to lie on his chest. "Well, that's because this is an arranged marriage. All the 'proposals' were officially done on paper, or by the governors." Her eyes flew open. "Don't tell me you want to…" She looked up at him through the darkness. "It's fine with me, I promise."

The blue-eyed man fidgeted until Shinko lay on the bed and he was sitting up. The princess blinked tiredly as he lit a candle on the bedside table.

"What do you plan on doing?" she said in suspicion.

He hopped out of bed and kneeled on one knee, as was traditional all over Tortall.

He looked as if he hadn't worked all day when he flashed his white teeth. Shinko smiled and simply decided to be quiet.

"Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani islands," he said quite formally. "Ever since the day I laid my eyes on you, I knew with a fierce certainty that we were meant to be."

Roald waited for her to stop giggling at his over dramatization. They both knew that they were meant to be; it wasn't as if they had much of a choice in the matter.

"Your beauty entranced me and although I was tongue-tied, you spoke to me with the utmost grace and politeness," he continued, a genuine dreamy gleam in his sapphire eyes. "And now that we've realize d our true love—" he swiftly took her small hand in his "— will you, Princess Shinkokami, say those traditional vows with me at the altar? Will you say "I do" with me? And above all things, will you be my queen, and me your king?"

Shinko giggled and squeezed his hand. "Yes, of course I do. Now get back in bed."

He grinned and blew out the candle before slipping back beside her and giving her a passionate kiss. "The coronation will be a breeze," he reassured her. He knew very well what she was worried about. "And afterwards, we'll power through together."

The brown-eyed woman smiled and snuggled into his chest; that was enough for both of them to understand that she felt better. He gave her another kiss and they fell asleep together with a smile on their faces.

Not long after, Shinko was mumbling in her sleep. "A tired day… transforms into a wonderful one when the ending makes it all…" She rolled over. "Worthwhile."

* * *

**(A/N) Yes. I've a headcanon that says Shinko talks in her sleep, and Roald has a little thing for theatrics— especially when in private. And yes, I've been gone for a long, long while. I'm sorry! So, so sorry! But here's a fluffy, silly little fic of Roald/Shinko~! I hope you enjoyed! :D I intend on making this a series of one-shots about how Tortallan couples proposed to each other, and I've a bucket load of ideas. What do you guys think? Should I do it? **

**Reviews are always welcome! And so is constructive criticism! **

**Warmest Regards,**

**Nell**


End file.
